Savages
by EmilyMcfadden
Summary: We pick up right where we ended with Live together die alone We meet new characters and mysteries. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer plot to exscape their captors, as Sayid perpares the other castaways for war! It is a battle between good and evil, but who are the g
1. Trapt

Note; Ugh…hey….I hope this is not that bad. Please review and reframe from throwing gulf clubs at my head! Thanks Dudes. And special thanks to for being such a great reference for this fanfic. Now, I won't spell Claire as Clare! Yay me!

Also, I am referring to Friendly as Tom, because that's his name. And I am referring to Clough as Bea. I didn't really catch her name in "Live together die alone", but lostpedia called her Bea, so I'm going with Bea…Henry Gale is still referred to as Henry Gale, in spite of the fact that he is not Henry Gale (Or is he? No…he's not lol1)

Chapter One: Trapped

Plan burlap bags were thrown over Jack, Sawyer, and Kate. Two Others grabbed their arms and marched them along.

Kate did not know how far they walked. Sometimes they would sit, but only for five minutes. Her legs felt like they were falling off. At times, the two Others that were holding her simply decided to drag her feet along.

The air was thick. And with every breath she took, with every step she took, her breaths became louder and more labored. She felt the sweat pour down rosy red cheeks.

"Gah…" she grunted, again, slipping on a rock. Sawyer cursed through their gag, but the Others paid no mind. The two others that were restraining her pulled her up by the arms, ruthlessly.

How much longer would the hike last? Didn't' these people ever get tired, themselves? No, they didn't. These people were like robots. Cold blooded killers, savages, and monsters. They had machines for hearts.

How much longer until she was killed, along with Jack and Sawyer?

No, she could let it happen She had buried too many people in 60 days. No one was going to get killed. She swore to that oath. But, Jack, Sawyer, and Kate were outnumbered, with bags over their heads, gags over their mouths, handcuffs, and one Other clinging to each arm.

There was only one thing Kate could thin about—freedom.

Eventually, out of pure desperation, she started her fists, trying to rid herself of the handcuffs; however, it had the same effects of a man pounding his head into a wall, to make it move.

"Stop," hissed the voice of a young girl, who was holding her left arm. "Stop it. They'll hurt you if you do that. Just be quit and don't do anything."

"Alex!" called Henry's voice from up ahead. "Stop talking to the prisoners. Or do we want an episode of last time?"

"No….." Alex replied, her voice trembling, slightly.

"No, what, Alex?"

"_No, sir_…"

Henry sighed, and addressed the whole group of Others. "Alright, sit them over there. You can remove the gags and the bags, but keep the handcuffs.

The bag was suddenly pulled off of Kate's head. She was forced to sit down at a rock. Sawyer and Jack sat down next to her, on either side. Four guards stood behind them, while the rest of the Others meant in one big huddle, surrounding Henry.

The trio took three deep breaths. They looked up to see the sun setting behind the clouds. Had they been walking all that time? A whole day? It seemed unreal.

Sawyer was the first to speak. "So, this is part of your grand plan, Dr. House?"

"Oh shut up, Sawyer," spat Jack. "How was I supposed—"

"You led us out here, dipstick!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Because you got to be the hero. Jubbah the Hut is going to fall off a cliff, and Michaela and Walt are probably going to go down a waterfall, and Sayed will get eaten by……polar bears! And it's all your fault. Because you can't tell anybody anything! Because you're the hero! Well, guess what, now your going to get us all killed!"

"Sawyer, would you stop being a jerk?" Kate hissed.

"Make me, Freckles. What are you gonna do, roll your eyes at me?"

Kate turned her eyes to Jack. "What do you think their talking about over there?" She pointed to the huddle of Others.

"I think their deciding exactly what do to us…." Jack shrugged. "No, I think they already know what. Maybe their talking about how….maybe….man, we almost had that deal with Walt for Henry."

"Yeah, like they were going to give us Walt," growled Sawyer. "And maybe their just hillbillies leading us out to their annual barbeque. Or maybe their vampires who are going to suck our blood. They don't care about Walt. They wanted us, all this time. It wasn't enough for them to get Fenry back."

Henry suddenly came marching over to them with four people behind him. "Jack," he said smoothly, "Get up."

"Who are you people?" Jack rose to his feet. "What do you people want? I don't even know you! What do you—"

"I think you should calm down, Jack, shouting is not a good idea."

It all happened in an instant. Three men grabbed Jack and one of them suddenly removed a needle from his pocket. They shot in the needle into Jack's arm.

Jack fell to the ground, but the guards picked him up and started rushing him off.

Sawyer got to his feet! Kate screamed Sawyer turned on his heal and kicked one of the Others in the face. Picket punched him in the stomach. Suddenly two more guards seized him and started dragging him off in a different direction.

Kate didn't even get a chance to move. Bea (Ms. Klough) seized her by the arm, took out another needle and shot her in the neck.

"JACK! SAWYER!" she yelled. She started panting for breath as she was dragged straight. Sawyer was heading east. Jack was going west.

"JACK!" she shouted. But her breaths turned to panting.

"Shh…." Whispered Bea. "Calm down….shh…."

Kate felt weak in her knees. She fought to keep her eyes open. But keeping them from closing, was like keep a grudge door from coming down upon her. Within seconds, she was out.

"John, John, wake up John…."

The first thing John felt was a worm, large, and firm hand over his arm. He felt someone force his mouth open. Water was flooding his mouth. He spit it out, but the man put a hand over his mouth, to force it down.

"Is he dead?" whispered Desmond.

"Yes," Eko answered, putting the bottle down, and squeezing John's arm tighter. He spoke quantity, but sternly. "Wake up, John. It's time to wake up! Open your eyes, John"

John's eyes sled open. He tried to lift his head; however, the minute he did, his face felt like it was on fire. He fought to get up, but he found himself crashing down to the ground, as if the ground were a magnet. "What happened?" whispered John. "What happened? All I remember is…a light…I blacked out. Where's Charlie? What happened?"

"John, just relax," Eko whispered. "He must have gone back already.

"HEY! HEY! SOMEBODY!" someone was yelling from afar.

Eko got to his feet. "Desmond, wait here, I am going to see who needs help."

Eko sprinted forward toward the juggle. He was amazed to see who had appeared from a brush of trees—it was a sweaty, Hurley, walking briskly, pouring with sweat.

"They took them!" he was shouting. He looked up at Eko, tears coming from his face. "They took them! And they…sent me back….they took them!"

"What?" Eko asked, bewildered. "What? Who took who, Hugo?"

"The Others, Eko. The others took Jack, Kate, and Sawyer!" Hurley was almost screaming. "And Jack told me to go back-and I shouldn't-and Michael killed them! And—"

"Wait….what about Michael?"

"It wasn't Henry Gale that killed Ana and Libby…it was Michael, dude. Michael killed them, let Henry Gale go, and turned us in to the Others. Are you following any of this Gosh…this is my entire fault…man, I shouldn't' have left them. I shouldn't have forgotten the stupid blankets……" Hurley began to walk off but Eko caught his shoulder.

"hey, hey, none of this ii your fault. Now, we're going to get John, and we're going to discuss this. We're going to find a way to get tem back."

Hurley looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "You promise."

"Yes…..you have my word…."

It had been to long. Sayid knew it all. He saw it all. Jack wouldn't just not come like this. After a long while, the time he did not know, he matched up to Jin and sun.

"We must go…their not coming."

"But, we're supposed to be helping Michael….what do you mean their not coming, Sayid?" asked Sun, although she knew all tow ell what he meant.

"No, Sun, when I say their not coming, I say they have been taken. Jack is far more reliable then this. We must get back to our camp and we must regroup. We must figure out a plan. Michael has been compromised. But we must leave, they will come here soon."

Jin looked at him. "Others?"

"Others, yes."

Jin and Sun started talking rapidly in Korean. Jin sounded scared.

Sun turned to Jin. "He thinks someone's in the forest."

Sayid raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "There's no one in there."

"Just look!"

Sayid sighed deeply, and took out his gun. He stared walking toward the trees. The Koreans walked close behind him, but did not dare get in his way.

Jin whispered held up his hand and spoke in Koran, "Wait here, please." He caught up to Sayid.

Almost 100 yards into the forest, Sayid suddenly stopped. There was a small movement in the bush He cocked his gun, and took two more steps.

"SAYID!" Jin shouted. He jumped on Sayid's back, and thrust him forward. Suddenly, a bag of rocks fell from the tree onto Jin. Jin was down!

"HEY!" a girl screamed.

"SUN!" Sayid roared. He came running back onto the beach! Two men were coming from their boat. They grabbed Sun from behind. Suddenly, Sayid felt three pairs of hands grab him. One of them took his gun.

"GET OFF ME YOU BAS—"he shouted, kicking one of them in the chins. One man punched him in the stomach, while another kept pounding his foot into his back.

Two women were dragging an unconscious Jin from the trees; another man followed close behind, carrying a huge gun.

"HEY! HEY!" he shouted. He raised his gun in shot a bullet in the air "STOP FIGHTING RO THE GIRL GOES FIRST!" His gun set on Sun.

The three men forced Sayid to his feet and force him to face the man who had just spoken. He spoke with a cold, hard, Texas accent. His hair was only black, because it had been discolored by dirt. He wore boots, and torn, blue jeans, with a brown shirt that matched a pair of keen brown eyes.

He lit a cigar. "Who are you? How did we get here?"

"You're one of them!' Sayid smeared, wiping the blood off his mouth. "You should know! We were in a plane crash. My name is Sayid--"

The man kicked in the stomach. "Tie them up"

NOTE Hope that wasn't that painful. Review, and comment or whatever you want to do. If you don't like it, I just won't post anymore lol. BTW, when Sawyer calls Jack Dr House, he is referring to House on the tv show House (sarcastically calling him house)


	2. Dead Men Tell All Tales

NOTE Thanks for the comments! Again, thanks to lostpedia. Their translations of the whispers heard on the show was helpful…you'll see why.

Chapter 2: Dead men tell all Tales

Jack's eyes slid open. Where was he?

His head was swelling with bruises! Blood ran down his face.

He started running! Sprinting! It was pitch-black! So black, you would forget your feet if you did not pay attention. He screamed, but no words came out. He cried, but there were no tears. He ran, but he did not seem to get anywhere. It was almost as if he were in a room of emptiness.

CRACK

His bones began to crack. He fell to his knees.

And without warning, he was not no longer alone. Men dressed in black cloaks, with black hoods, and black gloves, grabbed him. How many of them were there? 12 hands, but there were more cloaked men behind them. Two dozen? Two hundred? Two Thousand? So many! Too many to count, to many to even conceive of.

"He looks fresh," said one of the men, in a voice that was less of a man, and less of beast. It was the voice of a monster, the voice of savage.

And then the voices turned to whispers, all speaking at once.

"I know it all! I know it all…" one said.

"I'm in somebody's dream…" said another.

"Elizabeth….Elizabeth…"

And they all called out at once, in one sound, in one monstrous voice. But they spoke words Jack could not hear. For they were not human, nor beastly in manner.

A white light flashed. Suddenly Jack was strapped down to a bed. The only light was a blue spotlight that hung from above, that shined on Jack. And he was alone.

'HEY!" he exclaimed. He could not speak, but a little.

A man stepped forward in a mask, and he smiled. "We all wear masks….everybody runs…." And he stepped back into the darkness.

Suddenly, a shadow stepped forward. "Hello Jack,"

That voice! He knew that voice! "Libby?" he croaked. "You were murdered! I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… Your dead""

"Yeah, something wrong with that? Haven't you ever seen a dead girl before?" She laughed. "The man with two faces is the true he…everyone runs Jack. Nothing is exactly what it seems. Masquerade….masquerade…we all are guilty….we're all lost. Fight jack! Set us free! Set us all free! I want to go home! I want to go home! Let me see Dave! Let us go! And let me see Hurley and Dave, again."

Jack's mouth hung open. "What?"

And suddenly, the voice of another man from above. "It's time to wake up now, Jack."

"DAD?" Jack cried. "DAD! NO! NO! LIBBY!"

Jack's eyes sprang open. A single drop of blood, and a single tear dropped from his face. He tried to get up, but chains tied him to a hard chair. He banged his head against the hard stone wall.

To his left was a wall of glass. Two others peered through it, watching Jack's every move, as if he would find a way out of this.

He should have been able to. This was his entire fault. He should have been able to stop the others from taking his friends. It was a simple enough plan, but what would make him think that anything on this island could go "simple"?

The two Others who were guarding Jack suddenly exited the hallway, outside. They were placed by another woman.

Tall and slender, this woman did not look like the rest of the Others. She had the most bountiful green eyes in the world. Her blond hair was held in a bun, and there was not a blemish on her face. She wore a pink shirt, with a white jacket, and a black skirt.

She grabbed a microphone that hung on the wall. "Jack…Jack, can you hear me Jack?"

"WHAT?" Jack roared. "WHERE ARE MYF RIENDS? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? LET ME GO!" Jack thrust forward, tightening his mussels, and striving with all his might to break them1 But he was thrown back to the wall! "UPTH" he yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes," the woman laughed. "My name is Juliet. What were you doing going to LA anyway?"

"Are you stupid? Are you people mental?" Jack roared. "WHERE'S MY FFRIENDS?"

"Jack, you're going to have to trust me. I'm the only friend you have in this place. Half the people want you dead. You have to trust me."

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Yes you do, Jack," she spoke calmly, and yet sternly. "Because if you don't corporate, you will never see your friends again. And every single man and woman on this island will die, including my people."

'What are you talking about?"

"What were you doing on the plane, Jack?"

"My fathers funeral, there you happy?"

"It's a start…" she said, and he walked away.

FLASHBACK

Juliet ran back into her house in New York City. She was sprinting to her kitchen. She heard plates breaking. And she knew it had to be Tim her future ex-husband.

"HAAVE YOU EVEN PACKED YET YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "THE KIDS ARE STILL ALSSEP! YOUR GONNA WAKE THEM UP!"

"I AINT' THE ONE YELLEN!" he snapped back.

She ran into her kitchen, and screamed. Every chair was turned over, and every plate and glass was broken on the floor. A lamp was shattered into a million epicures. Every family photo ever taken was ripped up and burned. Tim was standing in the corner throwing old letters and photos into the fireplace.

"THAT WASN'T ME SCREAMING TIM!" she cried. And raised her voice so loud, people outside could hear her. "THIS ME SCREAMING1 THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S MOST RPIZED---YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO MOVE OUT A WEEK AGO—"

"Yeah well, I'm getting to it," he said. He crossed the room and picked up Juliet's purse. "Creditor called, Hun, seems you went over your credit limit…. And not to mention...the bank called, and their dropped our insurance, and I crashed your car into the lake!"

He threw her purse into the fire!

"NO1" she cried. "THAT'S IT, TIM!"

She marched up to their room and started throwing his clothes into a duffel bag. She threw it at him and kicked him in the chin. She through out his bag and threw him out on the front porch.

"HEY!

"We're done, Tim. Don't come back here. The next time you come here, I will kill you, I swear. And I, unlike you, keep my promises!"

Sayid, Jin, and Sun were tie up to trees, branches for ropes.

It did not take long before Jin woke up. He started yelling in Korean.

The man with the Texas accent, who seemed to be the leader, kicked Jin. "HEY! SHUT UP1 SHUT UP!"

"He doesn't speak English!" cried Sun.

The two started yelling in Korean.

"Shh," Sayid hissed.

"And are you what? Their little leader?" asked their captor. "Sayid is it? Well, I'm Sam. And you and your people just got yourselves in a whole world of trouble. Who're you? What, you don't speak English, neither?"

"Where are our friends?" roared Sayid. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH—"

"What did you do with Juliet?" Sam kicked Sayid in the head, over and over again. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"SIR!" a gangly Latino man called. He ran up to the group. "Look, how about we don't torture these people? I think…I think their the people we've been waiting for. We're not savages, we just shouldn't kill them."

"I'm not gonna kill them, Rico," Sam smirked. "I'm just gonna cut at the ears and fingers. Tomorrow, we kill them. And we won't be savages, because we'll be putting their body to good use…. Well eat 'em."

"Well, as tasty as a Arab man and two Koreans might be sir, I opt we rethink the option." He turned to Sayid. "How did you get here?"

"We were on a Plane crash, Oceanic Flight 815, and by the sounds of it…you're not the others? They took us. They kidnapped four of our friends."

"Is that what you call them?" Rico raise an eyebrow. "Them? Is that what your calling them, brother? Is that what your calling those Hanso freaks? Well, Dharma, actually. But Dharma is just a branch of Hanso. They come over here in the 70s; program all sorts of crazy experiments…kidnap kids. Do tests on them. We came here on a boat crash, a few years ago. A cruise form Australia to LA. There were 200 of us, and only about 89 of us survived. 23 of us were kids."

Sayid nodded.

"Anyway, it was alright at first. We went looking rescue planes. We found a Hatch, Dharma logo and everything. One day, one of our people came by, and, and saw one of them. They took a woman. That's when it started…."

Sam cleared his throat. "Before we get all nice and friendly, we should talk about this. Rico, if they move, shoot 'em." Sam gathered the six people.

Sun felt sick. She turned her head and started to throw up.

"Hey, girl, you pregnant?"

Sun nodded.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"You must let us go," Sayid ordered. "You must let us go back to our camp. We need to rescue are friends. Where did ou get those guns?"

"We found them in the Hatch…. A Hatch, underwater, actually. Yeah can you believe it? There was about hundreds of guns down there. Plus…. We found somebody…. Their ain't use in trying to rescue them, though. We tried it. Failed. "

Sam marched back up to them. "You're gonna take us to your camp. If your them, we're going to not just kill you…but chop off every limb and let you bleed to death, and let the bugs kill you." He addressed the group. "Joan! Kelly, and Rico, you'll come with us. Joan and Kelly you can sail. The rest of you go back to camp…. Tell them…. We might have found some new blood on this island."

"And…." Sayid cut him off. "You'll take us to the underwater Hatch."

"Deal…done…let's move!"

FLASHACK

"Oh, I'm happy you could come, Mrs. Shaver,"

Juliet smiled to the principle. "Oh, it's, Ms. Carmichael, now. I…just went through…. A…. You can call me Juliet. Is something wrong is my son okay?

"Yes, it's just that George and Kim…. They beat up another kid, Juliet. And, I'd expect something like this from George, but Kim is the top of her 7th grade class. Their twins, you'd think they'd have more in common…. Aside front he act that the both beat up Chris Woodier."

George and Kim came into the room slowly, and behind them, came Christopher, whose face was covered in cuts and bruises.

George spoke first. "His mom didn't fall down the stairs!" he pointed to Chris.

"He's covering it up! His dad did it!"

"What?" Juliet shouted. "You know better then to accuse other kids of things hey didn't do. And how dare you….he just lost this mom. And you know better not to fight—""

"Oh yeah, he was laughing about it this morning—" spat George.

"And you and dad fight all the time," added Kim.

"YOUR FREAKS!" cried Chris. "They…. Lifted a pack off rocks and St through it on my head. They did it with…. No hands too. FREAKS!"

"As Principle I a not allow this…massacres to continue. I'm sorry, I'm suspending your children for 10 days."

FLASHBACK

Juliet mus have yelled at George and Kate for three hours. She grounded them for three mouths, without TV or anything. How dare they make those remarks?

She spent another three hours cleaning up the kitchen. The collectors called, and Juliet must have cried for another half-hour. How could everything change so fast? What did she do to deserve this? She was a good person1

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She threw water on her face, and straightened herself up. She had to look strong. She answered the door. And was in shock at who she saw!

Tim was standing there in a nice tie, holding flowers. "Hello, I got you flowers."

"No, Tim, flowers worked for first 1500 times you mad up with me. It doesn't work anymore."

"I'm sorry…"

"Haven't you ruined my life enough."

"Those kids are special you know. I talked to the Principle. It turns out…Chris's father was arrested for murder in the first degree. How about that? Look at you. These kids deserve better then this. They're going to take your house away. You'll move into a trailer. Do you want that? I think It's time to do what Dr. Craggier told us to do."

"No, Craggier works for Hanso. I'm not giving my kids up for adoption…St. Jude, the foster care center, am run by Hanso, and ran by Dr. Craggier. He's mad."

"They'll be fine. They'll have good foster parents. I told Craggier today, before coming here, and he said he'd love to take the kids in."

"It's great that you've been brainwashed by Hanso, Hun. These are my kids. You stay away."

"They'll take them…. They'll take them if you don't give them away, Juliet. Let's do this peacefully. They're special. Renumber, they predicted the bombing downtown? They were correcting our English at two…Well, George is smart, he just needs to apply himself."

"What do you know? You never loved this family! You never loved me! We were 17 out of high school, and we were drunk when we eloped and had kids. I'm not making the same mistake."

"Are you sure, Julie, you won't give them away?"

"Yeah…."

'Well then…I'm sorry…

Tim reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a gun. BANG!

Juliet was shot, right in the stomach. She fell to the ground. A dozen men came in and ran up stairs.

Screaming…children screaming…. Juliet screamed! She'd been shot!

"MOMMY1" Kim cried.1

Someone beat Juliet over the head. She fell incautious. The kids were driven away, and she was left to die….

Henry looked ready for a wedding. Bored, he sat behind his desk, starring at the gun that laid in front of him next to the phone.

Gone were his raggedy clothes of old, He was now dressed in a tie, with a black suit, and a pair of shoes shinning off more light then the sun.

The door opened suddenly, Bea and Tom came and slammed the door behind them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Henry ruled his eyes. "I am a very busy man you know…. See…I was here…. Sitting…doing…. Sitting things."

"Ugh, right," Tom sighed "Craggier is on the phone, he says _He_ is mad."

Henry picked up the phone. All of ha sudden, his voice lowered, and became much more polite. "Hello, sir." He turned the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Alvar wants to know what happened," said Dr. Craggier.

"Well, that's…nice."

"Why aren't the prisoners dead yet? Why don't you have the baby? Alvar doesn't believe your story, that you're the last of Dharma, Henry. They want an answer. They want that girl's baby, and he wants those three people you have locked up, dead. What about the three children you have in your position already?"

"Oh, there doing great sir…"

"Well, then, hurry it up already! But there's been an incident. Penny……she found out, Henry. She found out about your operation. She is sending a search party in soon. When will you kill the three people, and end this You have tog et out of there with our results, but in time without getting caught."

"Not much longer, sir, I'll get right to it. Goodbye" he hung up the phone.

Bea cleared her throat. "Sir, we let Walt go. We have two kids, not three. And Emma…. She is not proffering as we want her too."

"Then tell her to push harder…" Henry said, annoyed, putting the gun in his pocket. "I have business to attend too."

"Sir, much harder could kill her…."

"Well, then…I suppose you better get a grave set up! Alright, just don't do anything, then."

"What about that baby in their camp?" Tom broke in.

"No, not yet. That means a bloodbath. We do things quick and clean. The one advantage we have is that they don't know anything, Jack's people, and Alvar. What they don't know is everything is going according to plan."

Bea shook her head.

"What?" laughed Henry. "I know what I am doing."

"What are you doing?"

"Well I can't tell you tat, dear. You'll just have to trust me, I suppose. But relax. But we have to be \careful. Dead men all tales."

He loaded bullets in his gun, and walked off."

NOTE: Alright, hope that was good, thanks for the comments. We will continue with a Juliet flashback, but if I told the rest of her flashback, the story would be kind of long. I'm not going to give her whole past away, I'm just going to tell you what I want to, and then switch to another character.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

Next time on Lost…Chapter 3 "Julie's got a gun."

What happened to the boat that "crashed" on the island? What will the camp do without their doctor, and two other leaders? What will become of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer?

All of this and more next time on Lost…. Chapter 3 "Julie's got a Gun"


	3. Julie's got a Gun

NOTE Again, thanks guys for the comments! Anyway, I hope people don't start to think two Juliet's and two Dr. Craggiers are running around. The Juliet talking to Jack, was the same Juliet that was kidnapped from Sam's group of people. Dr. Craggier, the man who tells Henry to kill Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, and to get Aaron, is the same man who talks to Tim into kidnapping the two kids. Yes, Craggier is Hanso. So if you're asking why Juliet is working with the Others who are apparently working for Hanso, you're asking the right question. Is she a spy? All right, I'm going to stop now before I actually…. Tell you anything lol!

Thought I should clear that up before anyone gets to lost.

Chapter 3. "Julie's got a Gun."

Claire sat over a sleeping Charlie for nearly fifteen minutes. Where were Eko and John? They had not come back yet, and Charlie seemed reluctant to talk.

Did she kiss shim? Yes, she kissed him. It was wrong. He was drug addict, and she didn't care if he was recovering. She had to do what was best for Aaron. Her son, was her life now, and no one would ever stand in the way of that.

But he was so gentle to her, as if he were Aaron's real father. That part scared her as well.

She loved him, no matter how hard she fought it. In another place, like home, she would have blown him off, and she might have even given him a good bloody nose. But not here.

Of course in another place she would not even have Aaron. She would have given him up to some family, who didn't even love him, and he'd grow up hating her, and she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

The fact that she was going to give him to Ethan still made her sick to her stomach

Her eyes moved up. Coming towards her was John, Eko, Desmond, and Hurley! She yelled and ran up to them, throwing her arms around John.

"Oh your not dead!" she smiled brightly. "What…happened? The whit light? The door? What happened?"

But John never got the chance to answer, Eko was shouting to the camp, "EVERYONE! WE NEED TO TALK! EVERONE COME HERE!'

After everyone gathered around, rather annoyed at the situation, John told them to sit down, and stop talking. "We let the clock—I let the clock go down to zero," John yelled. "We found another orientation video. It said that this was just an experiment…I was wrong. The Hatch started shacking, things were going crazy. Desmond turned the failsafe. The Hatch is gone. We all blacked out.

Hurley was the next to explain what happened to him and Jack, Kate, and Sawyer.

"What about Sayid?" Scott interrupted. "Jin? Sun? What if they caught too?"

Everyone started speaking at once.

"We have to do something!" Bernard yelled.

"Do what? We have practically no guns left, honey!" Rose cut in.

"We just can't sit here and let them take us one by one!" snapped Charlie. He had woken up immediately and gone over to stand by Eko. "What fi they come back?

Arguments broke out with all 40 people at once. "We don't even know where they live, as some said, "I can't leave my wife" or "I can't leave my brother". At the same time others said, "What if their dead?" "Then we bring back he bodies!" "It's suicide" "And so Is sitting here and doing nothing!" "What are we going to do without a doctar?" "What are we going to do without are 3 strongest people?" "What are we going to without the Iraqi Solder?" "What are we going to do without gun?" "What do we do without a leader?" "They just wouldn't kidnap us…it doesn't' make any since!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Eko. Everyone stopped talking at once, as if someone had pushed a mute button. "Please, be quiet. They want to split us up. They want us to—"

"Yah, and you got a plan?" called one of the castaways, angrily. "You were in the tail section. I don't' recall you people fighting back! Maybe that why they came here! They wanted to weed out the rest of the tail section! Maybe you brought them here!"

"Would you shut up, Davis" Charlie turned red.

"Since when are you his sidekick, Charlie?"

Eko turned to John. "We need to have a plan."

"A plan, right,"

Desmond cleared his throat. "Tell me more about these Others, brother."

Down the corridor from Jack's cell, down two flights of stairs, and a left at the infirmary, Sawyer struggled to break his chains. The room was exactly the same as Jack's, only four Others were guarding him.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. He shouted for hours and hours, without end, cursing and spiting at the gaurs who pared at him through the glass wall. But they did nothing but laugh.

He couldn't take it anymore. His voice had gone hoarse. For once in his life, Sawyer could not speak.

The door opened suddenly, and a girl, probably the age of a teenager, walked into the room. She carried a needle in her pocket, and a bowl of black go. It looked like soup, but Sawyer wanted to throw up. It smelled like Valmont.

The girl put the bowl on the floor and took out the needle.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with that needle, kid?" said Sawyer, faintly. "I'm sure if I didn't have these chains on, I could jump on you and stick that thing in ah…. Hey, you look familiar, by the way."

: The girl's hand started to tremble. The hand with the needle in it came closer to his neck.

"Hate to this a girl but…" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it so hard, the girl's hand started to go numb. She kneed him and shot the needle in him! He tried to grab her neck.

"LET ME OUT OF EHRE!"

She grabbed her gun, and punched him in the stomach! Sawyer released her from his grip.

"Well you have a good hook…. Sister. You got a name, or do you just not talk?"

"It's Alex," she replied, putting her gun away, taking several steps back from Sawyer, frightened. Her whole body shook. Her face turned pink and her hand was blue.

Sawyer chuckled. "I'm all chained up and you're afraid of me? Now….Alex…..Wait…how old are you? 12?"

Alex ruled her eyes."16"

A look of shock appeared on Sawyer's face. "You? You're the Mad woman's' daughter? The French chick? The one that caught Mr. Butterfly Valve in her net?"

"She's still alive?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "But…why should I believe you, you're a murderer?"

"I ain't the one that kidnapped a girl to take her baby and kill her, Buttercup. And how do you know so much about us anyway? What's you guys gonna do to us?"

"I don't know, they don't tell me anything ever since I set Claire free…."

"That was you"

"Yeah…."

"Wouldn't they have killed you?"

"Ethan was never a smart guy…._ He _was mad. Henry said if I did it again…. Bad things would happen, I mean, to you, not to me. How's Claire? Did she have her baby?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah, named it Aaron."

"Cute name. You gonna eat that, James?"

"Poison?"

Alex shook her head.

Sawyer picked up the bowl and tasted it. "It tastes like pee. You know though, little girl, it's kinds of funny how they didn't brainwash you. Unless you lied, this is poison, or just pee, and your just trying to get me to talk. You've been here 16 years and yet you let my friend, go, and don't get in any type of trouble for it. Kind of funny, ain't it?"

"Yes, I suppose…" nodded Alex, as she walked out of the room. .

Juliet ran after Henry. "GALE! GALE!"

"What, is it?" he said, turning around to face her, and walking on when she caught up to him.

"You swore to me you wouldn't kill these people. You swore me I'd help you and you'd get me my children back. How can I help you do whatever it is you want me to do if they're dead?"

"Well, tell me, are they dead?" smiled Henry.

" What are you going to do? Bea told me about what they savage said on the phone!"

"Relax, someone is going to hear you. What we do to them is our business."

The two walked b Kate's cell and they looked through the glass wall. "How do you even know they are the right ones?" whispered Juliet.

"Because I know. Just trust me, okay?" Henry laughed. "Besides, why do you care about these people? They're not your kids. Now, her name is Kate. Fugitive from the law for many years. Murder, armed Robbery, the basic of a good girl gone wrong.'

"What do you want with these folks, Henry?" Juliet cut in. "If you want them dead, you shot them. What are you after? Why are you making me do this? What I have to do? You just said that if I help you with these prisoners, you'd let me go with my kids and go the crew on the boat off this island. What are you after?"

"I'm after making my superiors happy. But sometimes, you got to negotiate with the enemy, if you know what I mean. They got no more use for your kids. So…let's do this."

Henry turned to the two guards who had been standing there the whole time. "Untie her, bring her out here."

The two guards marched into the room. They untied Kate. She yelled, "WHO ARE YU PEOPLE! LET GO OF ME!"

They dragged her out. The minute she saw Henry, she spat in his face. Henry laughed.

"You be a good girl now, Kate," he removed a gun from his pocket. "Don't make me put a bullet between those two nice brown eyes of yours."

"Why don't ou just do it? What's the matter? I know you want too. You never got the chance to kill Claire, what's that, a whole mouth without killing a person? And the real Henry just didn't' scream loud enough. I know who you are!"

"And who's that, Kate?"

"A murdering, baby-eating, coward…."

Kate must have hit a nerve. Henry's face turned red, you'd wander why smoke did come out of his ears. He clinched his fists, and had a look on him of something greater then that of hate, and something greater then that of drunken madness. He grabbed her by the throat. "Don you dare."

FLACKBACK

A neighbor found Juliet several minutes later. A doctor, he sped her off to the hospital.

Mouths went by in the hospital The Police Chief always aid "he was one step closer to finding them", but he never was. No, Juliet's story did not even make the evening news. I was almost as if the world has completely forgotten that her kids were kidnapped, and by her own husband! No, it wasn't right

After she left the hospital, the Police would never answer her calls. And whenever she walked down the street, she felt as if she were being watched, as if every turn she made was going to lead her to her death. But none of it matters. None of it at all.

One day, she wouldn't take it anymore. She stormed into the Police Chief's office. "Where are my kids, Chief?"

The Chief sighed. "Look, we're doing the best we can. Juliet, I think…. I think it might be time for you to consider a memorial…. Because they've been gone for over four mouths. And…. We've had 15 murders in the last mouth."

"Oh so my kids are just on the backburner right? I'm not doing anything until I at least get a body."

"Juliet!"

"You've found Tim, at least?"

The Chief shook hi s head.

"Oh yeah I forgot, old army buddies stick up for each other, right? WHERE ARE MY KIDS?"

"Juliet, if you don't calm down, I'm going to ask you to leave, now I assure you we're doing everything in our power to find your kids."

"WELL DO MORE! DO MORE THEN MORE! OR I WILL DO IT ALL MYSELF! I'LL KILL HIM TOO—

"Juliet! I assure you, if you take it upon yourself to become a vigilante, you will be a criminal and never get your children back…ever."

Juliet stormed out of the room. She charged down the hall and stood in the doorway. She wiped tears that she could not hold back. She straightened herself up, and paced over to her car.

"Juliet!' a voice, like a man from deep Texas would speak, came from behind.

"No, I don't have any money," she snapped.

"What? Oh, no I ain't a drug dealer, none of 'dat, or nothin' of that sort. My name is Sam, and I overheard you talking to the Chief."

"How do you know my name?" she shot a dirty look at the towering, southerner. "I don't want to talk to you."

"What if I were to tell you that you're not the only mother whose children ahs been taken. We're an army, don't you know? There's a whole bunch of us. Shafted, because of Hanso…ruined. We're fighting back. We want you to join. Alright, what if I were to tell you, Hanso put a bomb in your car that'll explode…..now…"

Suddenly, Sam grabbed her, and covered her mouth! She started screaming as he dragged her away.

BOOM!

Juliet's car exploded in a heap of fire! Everyone around screamed and yelled. Juliet kicked Sam, but he paid no mind.

"Can't stop here, Princess!" he hissed. He ran her through the parking lot and opened the backdoor of a black car. He threw her in, and got in afterward, yelling "PUNCTH IT, BENSON!"

The driver pit the pedal before Sam even managed to close the door.

"They took your kids to Austria. But your husband is still here. Did you know that?

"Your insane. Do you even have a last name? How did you know mine? How come I never saw you?"

"My last name is Thomas. You never saw me because I keep a low profile…. A Mole In the Police Force told us what happened…we have eyes and ears everywhere…it's a secret war, Juliet—"

"You said you knew where my husband is?"

"Yes…"

It all seemed unreal, and yet it was all happening. And Juliet, who was never a woman to miss any opportunity, would stop at nothing to get her kids back. That man stole her kids! He ruined her life! He shot her! "Take me to him…..and I want a gun."

Sayid stood in the front of the boat, looking out into the ocean. Rico, and Sam stood in the end of the boat, and Sun and Jin stood to the right, whispering in Korean. The two women stood next to Sayid.

The first woman, Kelly, a blond woman in her early 20s, had gotten seasick. Joan, red-haired, and green eyed, in her 30s but looking like she was 23, said that it was completely normal. The two talked on of many things for a long time.

"Is tat your camp?" Joan said to Sayid, pointing to a camp up ahead. Crowds of people were gathering. John, Eko, Charlie, and Desmond, all stood in front of the gathering mob, armed with guns at ready to shoot.

"Well, well, well, looks like we don't have to eat you," Rico laughed.

"Now, now, let's not be rash…them people got guns," cut in Sam.

They all walked off the boat. Sayed yelled, "it's alright! Everything is alright! They came over on a boat crash!"

Eko, John, Sayed, Sun, Charlie, Jin, Hurley, Joan, and Kelly meant in a small campfire. Rico sat nearly 100 yards away, with Claire and Aaron.

"Alright,' sighed John, "what happened to you people?"

"It was two years ago. We were on a boat from Austria to LA. And…there was a storm. We crashed on this island. 89 of us survived the crash. On thee ninth night we sent out two of our people to get some firewood, the Others took the first one, and the second one came off to tell us. That is when it began. The next night they came and took 10 of us. On the ninth they came back. Only this time, they hung three of us back our necks. We ran off, and never saw them again for almost a mouth. Our leader, Juliet, they took then too. And we had it. So we went to get our people back. But they outgunned us. So we went away….and we found something…an underwater Hatch. And it had guns. But the Others…they were everywhere. We fought and fought. Last week they killed ten of us in a battle. 89 of us survived that boat crash, but there are about 15 of us left,. 16 of us were hung, 30 died in battle, and the rest our in…their prisons or something."

John grabbed Sayid's arm and led him several yards away from the group. "Do you trust them?"

Sayid pondered the though for a minute. "Yes….yes I do. Although, I find that Sam…..I feel uneasy around him. I wouldn't be surprised if he ever sold anyone out but….I say we have nothing to loose. Unless you want to end up like them?"

John turned back to Sam. "You know where this place is? They're home? And this….underwater Hatch?"

"Yes, I know where it is, I can take you. We can go together. And we can end this with one last battle."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"Your right, the Police Chief does love his army buddy," Sam laughed. "Stop here!" he snapped. The car pulled over by a bridge that looked out into the ocean. Sam pointed up. "Is that your husband up there? Looks like he colored his hair. Funny."

Sam handed Juliet the gun. She slammed the door and ran up to the bridge. A man stood, watching her. 'Hello, Hon," she said, giving a pretend smile, and revealing her gun. "Tell me where they are, Tim."

Tim shook his head. "It ain't right, you know. You gonna' into some strangers car and listening to every word he says after two minutes of meeting him. Now I'll tell you where you want to go, but you got to listen to me. Hanso wants me dead, so you'll be doing him a favor…."

"Why would he want you dead?"

'Because he doesn't need me anymore, okay? There! Now please, let's talk about this. Don't throw your life away—"

"No, I through my life away when I married you, baby! This bullet has Got your name on it. Goodbye."

"NO WAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Juliet squeezed the trigger, BANG! Her hand started trembling. She ha just killed a man. "Oh my go—" she cried, and suddenly it was all real, every drop of blood that came from his face.

Watching her by his car, Sam picked up the phone. "Yes, sir, he was dealt with. Of course, I'm taking her to Austria. Don't worry….she will never know."

"He's a cute kid," Rico said to Claire, who was cradling Aaron. "Can I hold him?"

"N, he doesn't much like strangers," Claire said, suddenly turning slightly nervous.

Nearly 300 yards away, Locke stood with the group of survivors. "They found another Hatch. I am going to lead a group there. We're going to get guns and get our people back. But we have to work together…."

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots came from ahead. "AARON! AAARON!" came Claire's scream.

Charlie led the way towards Claire. Where had she gone? And Rico? And Aaron?

BANG! BANG! came the gunshots, screams of Claire, and cries from Aaron. And then they were silenced, all at once.

Note: Oh yeah, cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I hate reading them, or watching them, but there's something about writing them that makes it fun lol! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews, and you can keep reviewing, or review for the first time. And, hey, maybe review with a good idea for a new nickname Sawyer should give someone.


	4. It's all an illusion

NTOE Sorry for the delay, I just got all four of my wisdom teeth out, so sue me1 lol! Alright thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing, even if it's those tow readers…which I'm okay with lol!

Chapter 4: It's all an illusion

Charlie was the first to spring into the forest. They had only taken three steps, when they saw Claire, lying unconscious on the ground.

Everyone went down the forest further. Rico was standing with his gun raised, pointing it up toward the trees. He turned around to see them group sprinting towards him!

"RICO! RICO1 WHAT HAPPENED?" Sam hollered.

"Some…there was whispers and I went to check it out, and," he was crying. "AND I DON'T' KNOW! A GUY--HE JUST APPEARED FROM NOWHERE! And he stabbed the girl and took the baby, and I tried to stop him!"

"HOW DID YOU LET THEM GO?" Sayed roared, walking up to him, and grabbing him by the throat.

"Hey1 There was like…five of them….And they just disappeared.—Get your hands off of me!"

"YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM! DID YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

"What about Claire?" Eko shouted running back to her.

Claire suddenly woke up. "MY BABY! THEY TOOOK MY BABY1" she cried, in drunken hysteria. Tears flowed down her face. Her triad to get up, but Eko held her down, with more difficulty then he was letting on. "I AHAVE TO GET MY—"

"Shh…calm down. It's going to be okay," Eko told her.

Claire slid away from him, got up, and slapped him on the face. "Don't tell me it's going to be okay, okay? THEY TOOK MY BABY! DON'T LIE TO ME!" she turned to Charlie and grabbed him by the caller. "I WANT A GUN1 I'M GOING OUT AND I AM GETTING MY BABY!"

Sayid pulled her away. "Claire, we can't give you a gun. You've never even held one in your life. What if you shoot the wrong person? You're in shock. Please….we're going to the Hatch and getting guns."

"Don't have time, okay?" she screamed. "We don't have time!" She buried her face in her hands, which were wet with her tears.

Charlie put her arms around her. "It okay….hey…hey…it's going to be okay." He looked at John.

"We're going to the Hatch," John swallowed hard. "We're going to the Hatch, and we're going to get him back, Claire. We're going right now. It would be better…if you—"

"I'm fighting, and I am going to get my baby back, John!" she shouted, breaking away from Charlie and facing him. "You are not going to protect me. He is my baby! And if you leave for that Hatch….an doesn't bring me, and give me a gun, I'm going to just go out and find Aaron myself, and do you understand me?"

John nodded and walked toward the group of castaways. "We're leaving. We're going to the underwater Hatch. They took Aaron. There's no reason why they won't take more of us. So, pack your bags. We leave in the hour. If you want to stay here, you can. But we're not waiting. Take only what you need. Leave what you can spare."

"How do you know they aren't just leading us into a trap, brother?" Desmond exclaimed, speaking for the first time in several minutes.

"I ought to slug you for that, _brother_," sneered Sam.

**Off island, the scene takes place on a boat in the Pacific. **

Michael steered the boat as he went along through the ocean. Within every second, he suspected to be shot down, or go down some waterfall. Yeah, he deserved it. He deserved to suffer every type of pain, every type of torture, and he deserved the 1000 ways you can kill a man, of which, Michael had counted within the first day at sail.

Walt didn't say much, no not a word. He just sat there, looking out into the ocean, thinking about whatever he was thinking about, with a deep frown on his face. It was hard too believe that 60 days ago the kid was worrying about a dog. It was too much for a ten year old to go through. He didn't even look the same. He must have been five inches taller.

"Did you really do it?" Walt asked, after a .long time.

Michael swallowed hard. "Do what?"

"Kill those people…'

"No, no I didn't."

"Do you swear? Do you swear you didn't kill them? Do you swear they were making it up?"

Michael nodded. "If those people told you I did that, you shouldn't listen. Their not telling the truth. Never believe a word that Henry says."

"You're a terrible liar. So we're never going to tell people about that place/"

"How could we? We would never get back there."

"Your listing to him after you just told me not to." Walt clinched his fists. "You didn't have to kill them. We should go back. We should save them."

"I had to…no…I had to save you. Hey….hey….you not talking to me now?"

"Walt didn't reply.

"I'm your father, I am telling you to—"

"You're not my father. My father is dead.'

A boat was coming toward them. A large one, with a navy man standing at the bow looking out at them. It was over. They were rescued.

Kate's guards led her down the corridor. They stopped at room 23, as Sawyer was being forced down from the other side of the hall. The door opened and they were both thrown inside. The door slammed behind them.

"Are you okay, Freckles?" Sawyer whispered. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed Kate, getting her to her feet. Suddenly, he realized that he was touching her; he immediately drew back and crossed his arms.

Jack appeared form the shadows. "Hey, guys,' he said, weakly.

The door suddenly opened. Six Others charged into the room. They grabbed them and marched them on through the dark room. They turned around another hall….and they did not understand.

Eyes, sets of eyes, were all watching them. Like gliding beams of light, they darted across every corner

Sawyer fought from an Other's grip. "HEY! HEY! CINDY! CINDY!" he yelled. The Others pushed him along with great indifference in their manner.

The Others took them down one last hall. They strapped them to chairs. Bea stood on the other side of a glass wall, along side the frightened

Up in the ceiling, pictures flashed. Maps of Dharma logos, marking Hatches. The mangled body of a dead man….a black house….Wayne, the man Kate murdered. A million flashes of images going at once, all at once.

Jack sat up, and broke his chains, screaming and crying out, falling back to the table.

Juliet glanced at Bea. "What the he—"

"They passed the test," whispered Bea, walking off with a large smile on her face.

The group of castaways, every last one of them, packed their bags. Claire stood in the corner, whimpering and whispering, "They took my baby. They took my baby" Charlie held her in his arms,

"We're gonna get him back," he said. "I swear. We just…..they won't kill him. They didn't kill the French Chuck's daughter. You're going to be okay."

Sayid matched up to the two. "Charlie," he snapped, sternly, "I need to speak with Claire alone."

Charlie shook his head.

"That's an order, Charlie…"

"And since when do I take orders from you, Sayid? Huh? Because last time I checked, she lost her son—"

"Thank you for reminding me of the situation. But if we have a mole, here…." He ran up to them and shoved him away. She let out a small cry, when Sayid grabbed her face, violently.

"Shih, shh, Claire, Claire!" hissed Sayid. "Look at me, Claire. You need to pull yourself together. I want to help. I am going to help. What did Rico do? You have to tell me? What did—"

"Don't talk that way to her!" snapped Charlie. Sayid shot him a look that could kill any sane man.

"Please, tell me…" Sayid whispered.

"I don't want to. Please don't make me…..I can't…"

"Shh, shh. Just tell me. Their gone now. I will keep you safe. Just tell me."

Claire swallowed hard. "Rico wanted to hold Aaron, I told him no. You know? Because, I didn't know him. We heard whispers, and bullets. And Rico went to check it out. And then…that smoke…that smoke monster came from nowhere. I got up and ran the other way and….I ran into the forest and some man jumped on to me. Rico was shooting and they took my baby! They just disappeared….Rico was mental….shooting at the trees. I was knocked the back of the head. That's all I remember. I'm sorry….it's my fault…"

"Claire, Claire, none of it was your fault." whispered Sayid, kissing her on the forehead and walking away, as Charlie took Claire back in his arms.

"Hey!" Joan called on Sayid. He waited for her to catch up, and started marching again. "Rico….Rico saved my life once. But, it's kind of weird. Every time he is around….someone always seems to die. Or someone gets attacked. He was with the first man who was kidnapped by those people. He was with Juliet when they took her. But he's had five bullets in him. He saved me and Sam from them once. He found the underwater Hatch. He's not a mole. Folks just think…." Joan laughed.

"What do they think?"

"They think he's a jinx. I don't believe in that sort of stuff. I'm a….I was a veteran back home. So, I am a logical person, you know? Kelly she thinks he is…..but she's only 19. She was a Creative Writing student, off with her mom on the boat. The mom died in the boat crash. So I have always sort of….taken her place, you k now?"

"What about Sam?"

"Juliet's boyfriend…well, I don't know. He never talks about himself, much, you know?"

"Yeah….yeah right. Well, we best get going, right Joan?"

Joan nodded

Michael went through over sixty reports, interviews, and questions with the police, navy seals, and everyone. It took him almost two days to get to his apartment. He said he crashed on an island, but he and his son were the only ones to survive. They found a dead man in a boat, buried him, and took it home. The cops asked if he could renumber where the island is, but Michael always said "no". "Would you bother to help us look for the bodies?" Michael said "I don't know where to look. No. I got to take care of my boy. He's going through a trauma"

And in all this time, Walt did not say a word. Michael drove him all the way to New York and showed him the apartment. But, no, Walt would not speak to him. He was too angry.

At 1am, someone knocked on the door. Michael, in a white shirt and his plaid PJ bottoms, got to his feet. "We're not making anymore interviews!" he shouted through the door.

"My name is Penelope Widmore, sir. I am not a police officer, or a reporter. But we need to talk. My…..friend….crashed on your island."

Michael opened the door. He sighed, deeply. "Look, I'm sorry. When we crashed, we were the only ones there. I don't know where the island is. We saw bodies. A lot of bodies. Are you happy?"

"I know where it is," she said. "It was on our screens, just for a minute. We picked up a magnetic shot going to the sky, and we saw something. We want to follow the signal. We want you to come with us and show us if anything looks familiar."

"No…" Michael said, closing the door. Penelope stopped it from closing with her foot. "Look, lady, do you want me to call the cops?"

"Sir, I have spent two years looking for my friend, Desmond. I through my life away, and spent half my fortune on this. Do not dare shut the door on me like this. I want answers. You seem reluctant to tell me anything, or anyone anything. It's almost like you got soothing to hide."

"He does," said Walt, appearing from behind.

"Go back to bed, Walt!" ordered Michael. Excuse him; he just went through a trauma."

"There are other people there and they kidnapped me, and my dad killed two people to get me back," Walt screamed. Michael was shouting over him, but Walt was even louder. "He turned in three of our friends to do it."

"WALT!" Michael shouted, tears streaming down his face. He buried his face into his hands, whimpering.

Penelope ruled her eyes. "How long were you planning on hiding this/ How long did you think it would take us to find this out?"

"I had to get my son back!"

"I'm calling the cops—"

"No1 no! Look, I'll help you resume them….and then I'll turn in myself okay? What about my son?"

"You're going to take me to that island, and then I am calling the cops, sir."

"I'm going to!" shouted Walt.

"NO!"

"Whatever," Penelope said. "You people work out your own problems—"

"YOU'LL TAKE ME OR I'LL NEVER TLAK TO OU AGAIN, DAD!"

Penelope nodded. "Well, then, you all better pack your things. I'll see you in the morning.

Sawyer and Kate woke up, suddenly. They were on the cold hard floor. They sat up.

"AHH! AHH!" they heard someone scream. It was Jack! And then they heard a gunshot, and suddenly, the door slammed open and Jack's bloody body was thrown inside.

Sawyer went up to him and felt his pulse. "Kate….." his voice shook. His face turned pale. "He's…….they killed Jack…..they….he's dead."

Kate cried, "NO! NO1" she threw himself on his body. "WAKE UP JACK! PLEASE! WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! She screamed through her tears. "WHY? WHY?"

Sawyer came up form behind her, and picked her up. He threw his arm around her"

"He was a good person….a good person…"

"I know, I know, Kate," Sawyer streaked his hand through her hair. "Shh…shh…its okay….it's okay…"

NOTE Alright guys that'll do it for now. Hope you enjoyed that. You know, originally, I wasn't going to have Aaron kidnapped, but I figured after two chapters of suspense that didn't really end up in something terrible, I figured that readers were getting to convertible. The stakes are raised, and hopefully, the story is getting good. Please review, even if they are angry reviews, about how much you want to kill me lol.


	5. Sick People Make Bad Pets

Note: Thanks for the reviews This chapter was so much fun to write. The title is my favorite too! I must have spent five minutes on it, lol! Oh and shippers…prepare for a little love scene dun dun dun. Anyway, there's no flashback today, because this is my longest chapter yet, and I don't want to kill you guys. Hopefully, next chapter I can get to a Danielle flashback, but I am kind of inching for a Kelly flashback because….(is cut off suddenly)

Chapter 5: Sick people Make Bad Pets

Sam led the whole camp of survivors through the forest. And it did not help the flight 815 survivors to be among the survivors of a "boat crash". Sayid trusted them, was still not sure what to think of the mysterious man named Rico. If that were of course his real name.

But where else would the survivors go? Sure, half of them wanted to stay on the beach, but they didn't want to be left alone. They still had a delusion that perhaps their were no "Others". Some of them laughed jokingly, "maybe their Native Americans," while others said, "maybe still in Austria " They had to laugh it off. They couldn't think realistically. And no matter how well they hid it from each other, they all k new one thing—they were all going to die.

Ten hours passed slowly, and drawly. The castaways walked and complained, but kept matching. But, by the end of their 10th hour, they could hardly keep their eyes open. Hurley must have fallen behind six times.

"We need to take a break," complained Bernard, who was nearly carrying his wife along the trail.

"We just had one," Sayid would snap back.

"Yeah, like two hours ago! I am trying to think about what is best for my wife."

Suddenly, Sam entered the conversation. "Hey, if any of ya'll can't keep up, you get left. We ain't got any time for stragglers."

:"And since when is this your operation?" snapped Rico. "We don't leave people behind. We don't leave people to die out here. They could starve to death. They could be taken by them. We stay together. We're not savages."

"Shut up, Rico. We got to keep moving. The quicker I get to kill someone, the better I will feel."

But the conversation ended when Joan, who was walking in the very back of the castaways, shouted, "GUYS! COME HERE!"

Rico turned around, and sprinted the back of the line, shoving people in his wake. Heads turned and they all her.. Kelly was shacking, and vomiting blood by a tree. She started whispering….

"Rico! Rico! Did you see them? Did you see the man I jus killed?" she sobbed, following to her knees. "He popped out of nowhere. I threw him in the ocean…..he….he made me say it."

The castaways all huddled around her. She was paler then paper. She buried her head between her knees, rocking back and forth. Rico grabbed her hands, and Joan helped her up, but she struggled from her grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kelly cried. "I won't do it. Just don't make me go back. Please, don't make me go back. There's a dead man I killed….tell them to stop, TELL THEM TO STOP!" She pointed to a Patch of grass. "I threw him in the water! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"Honey, Honey," Kelly arms around her. "What are you talking about? Kelly! Kelly! There is no water, here. There's no body. You never killed anyone.

"I'm a good person, she whimpered. "I'm a good person." She fell forward, Rico breaking her fall.

"Here, here, I got her….I got her…." sighed Rico. He took her and laid her down, gently. "She's just unconscious." He felt her forehead. "She's worm. She's got a heavy fever." He ruled up her sleeve to reveal a red rash. "I don't know what is wrong with her. Sam! Sayid! We have to stop here! We have to rest! I ain't a doctor—"

"No," Desmond gave a wide smile, "just a babynapper right?" He put his hand on his gun.

Sam turned on his heal and slugged Desmond in the nose. Desmond jumped at him, but Eko held them back.

"Look, we should make camp here tonight," Rico said, addressing the group. "We should get six hours, alright? And we can take shifts, you know? We should start a fire. I'll watch over Kelly. Look, it's probably best of us to move in the day, right? We can see things better…"

"And those things can see us better too," Hurley interrupted.

Sawyer sat next to Kate, who was cowering in the corner. He put his arm around her neck, and she leaned on his lap, his hands covering a face filled with tears. He held her tight, to keep her from shacking. He had nothing left to say. For the first time in his life, Sawyer had absolutely nothing to say.

"What's taking them so long?" Kate whispered. If she spoke much louder, she would be screaming. She vainly fought the tears that were streaming down her face. She had to be strong, but like always, she was never strong enough. "What's taking them so long, Sawyer? I want to go home! I want to go home! I mean…no….can't go home again, right?"

Sawyer laughed, and gave a long sigh. "No, Freckles. We can't go home. Even if we're resumed…."

"Maybe it's better like this, Sawyer. It's not like we had anything off this island, or on it."

"Wait, wait, wait, babe. You mean to tell me…that nothing on this island is worth anything to you, now that the Doctor is dead?"

Kate looked up at him. "Oh please, Sawyer. Is there anything left for you here?"

Sawyer looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sawyer. Actually….there's something else that keeps me from just….stabbing myself to death." Kate put her palm on the side of his face, and made him look at her. "You know…this could we our last night alive. The last words we get to say to each other."

Sawyer nodded. "You know, Kate. I always liked your eyes."

"What?"

"You always had….nice…eyes…." Sawyer smiled, his lips moving closer to hers. "I was….this is pathetic." He laughed. His lips got closer, untill he touched Kate's.

Kate drew back in shock, but immediately broke out into a smile. "Yeah, well I should have seen that one coming a second faster, James Ford."

They were about to kiss again, but the door opened, suddenly. Sawyer grabbed Kate and helped her stand up as a woman came through the doorway.

It was Alex with a needle in her hands. She shut the door, seemingly paying no attention to Jack's corpse. "Their going to kill you. They want me to kill you. To prove my locality."

"Well, then,' Sawyer stepped froward, daringly. "It takes you a awful long time to kill a guy, little girl."

"I'm taking you back to the room. I'm putting you asleep. You will wake up on those beds. I'll meet you there. You do what I say….or you get shot. Is that clear?"

"I don't trust her," whispered Sawyer to Kate.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a better idea. I mean, we could always just follow the bugs up from the tunnels underground…" Kate smirked.

"Close, there are tunnels. A lot of tunnels." She pulled out the needle. She walked up to Kate. "Time to go to sleep."

Eko volunteered to take the first shift. He paced up and down their camp, half expecting to be blown up by an Other. He was armed with his stick, though, not with a gun. He must have prayed the rosary five times. He recited the 23rd psalm. And no Other ever came. No black Monster. No polar bear.

After a long while, Eko sat own and tided to the fire.

"May I share your fire?" asked a voice.

Eko jumped. He looked up to see Rico, smiling down at him. "Oh, yes, please

Rico sat down. He wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Look, I-I,…" A tear ran down his face. "I tried to save the girl's baby. You know what it is, man? Maybe I did see them. I don't know. Maybe I could have stopped them. But I was afraid. I was a coward. Here, look, I'm talking to you and I don't even know your name."

"Mr. Eko," Eko held out his hand, and Rico shook it, hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm Rico You ever meant one of those Others?"

"We held one in our Hatch for a long while…but….he escaped. One of us betrayed us, to get his son back. He murdered two of us."

"Sure you should be telling him about all that, Eko?" said a voice from behind. It was Charlie. But he found himself unable to speak, because a instant later, he crashed to the ground. "I'm so tired. I can barley sleep. That make's no since. I'm tired, but I can't sleep." Charlie turned his head to see Bernard, who similarly to Kelly, was throwing up blood.

"Why's everybody on this island suddenly getting sick?" Rico stood up.

But Charlie and Bernard gave no reply to this. They were staring intently into the trees. They exchanged looks, and ran off.

"What the—"

Rico and Eko sprinted forward to catch them. But the weirdest part about it was not that they were suddenly running off, but that Bernard—a man with a heavy build, and in his 60s, who had been walking for a whole day—seemed to be running faster then Charlie.;

Suddenly, Rico froze and turned around. Kelly had climbed to her feet. She looked at Rico for a second, and a second later tackled him to the ground. She stomped on his stomach and ran off.

And in all this time, Eko paid no attention. After almost 100 yards he had caught up to Bernard, who suddenly collapsed where he stood. Charlie was already laying on the ground, several yards away.

"Where did you learn to run like that, Bernard?" whispered Eko.

"Their coming…." he whimpered. "Their here….the birds see us! They all see us!"

"BERNARD!" exclaimed Eko. "You are talking madness. Please, calm down."

Charlie sat up. His eyes turned bloodshot. "EKO!"

Eko turned around to see Kelly slam him in the nose. Somehow, the girl, who had barley reached the age of 21, and who was hardly as tall as Claire, overpowered him! He fell to the ground!

She stole his knife. And thrust it forward to stab him in the stomach!

Charlie got to his feet and threw himself in the way of the knife! Instead of stabbing Eko, Charlie had been stabbed right in the rib!

Suddenly, a figure came down from the trees, and hit Kelly over the head with a rock. The girl fell to the ground. It was Danielle!

She removed a gun from her pocket and aimed it at Kelly. Eko pushed her back.

"You will not kill her!"

"She's sick1" Danielle spat. "You're all sick, and your all going to die."

Everyone woke up from their sleep. People were screaming. Rico got to his feet and ran to Charlie. "He's not breathing!" he roared, starting to apply CPR.

"What happened?" Sayid and John said in union, running over to them..

"See," roared Desmond, "That's what you get for trusting these people. I told you!'

Claire stood nearby, everything, with her hand on her mouth. "Is he going to die? What happened?"

Rico took off his shirt and applied pressure to the wound. "Kelly…she was going to stab Eko. But Charlie got in the way of it. How did she do that? How did she just knock us out that fast? And no offence, Benny boy, but how did ou run that fast? You guys all went crazy….and almost like you were super human, or something."

"It's the sickness!" growled Danielle. "It's the sickness1 It's happening again! It's an experiment gone wrong. Their given powers…but at that a price."

"Which is what, exactly?" Desmond ruled his eyes.

"Their sanity. First a fever…then a rash….then they start seeing things…and then they grow aggressive…it makes them into savages."

"Yeah, I see!" Bernard hissed. "Let's trust the girl who killed her whole team!"

"And you best kill her before she does it again! And you two," she looked over t Charlie and Bernard. "They must be killed Before she kills you! Or Rose…..or Claire."

"Hey1 Hey!' Sam suddenly entered the conversation. "We've been on this island for two years. Ain't one of my folks has ever gotten sick. And if you lay a hand on her, you crazy chick, I will kill you None of my team is getting left."

"Oh, and yet, you would abandon us?" Sayid shouted.

Claire is in tears. "Is Charlie going to be okay?"

"We got to get him to the Hatch…." Rico bit his lip. "I think we can close the wound. But, he was walking with Bernard. What if he's infected? What if—"

Sam threw his hands in the air. "No one is infected. There is no sickness."

Kelly's eyes opened. Joan looked down on her and put her foot on Kelly's chest, keeping her to the ground. Kelly screamed, "What have I done? What have I become? I hear them whispering. Their everywhere! Their calling my name!"

Danielle swallowed hard. "Their everywhere, right outside those trees. You may stay here and die, hide and die, or run and die."

John cleared his throat. "Okay, okay. We have to go now! No one is getting shot or anything like that. Eko, you take Charlie. Sayid, Joan, tie up Kelly. We're not leaving her here to die, but we're not letting this happen again."

Sayid took out a piece of rope from his pocket. Joan took it from him and whispered to Kelly, "I'm sorry." She tied her up.

"no…no…you can't…I'm a good person…" whispered the girl.

"If do you do not do anything, Mr. Locke," whispered Danielle. "You will all die."

And suddenly, whispers came from the trees….

Sawyer woke up from his sleep. He was tied to the table. On his left was Kate, and on his right was a blood sainted empty that Jack once laid in.

Alex walked through the doorway, and closed it quietly behind her. "They took you guys to the cell and left Jack here. They cut him open and then killed him. Then they threw him in with you because one of us couldn't stand to look at him. They took you here so they could do the same thing to you….after I kill you…This is where their going to do the operation…or were going to do it, right?"

Alex took out her gun. "Now listen to me, carefully. This is our ground level, but we have a basement. There are two ways down there. The first way is if you turn right outside this room. You go down three corridors, and down three flights of stairs.. The second way is left. If you go left, you go down five flights of stairs. But there's a locked door there, so you have to run up three levels, and go across he catwalk that stands over our dining room You will turn right and go down a steep railway, until you get to the basement. There you will find a vent. Crawl through it until you get to…."

Alex removed a folded up yellow piece of paper and handed it to sawyer.

"You will run and keep running through craves and tunnels. You see, this island is full of manmade ones, ones made by Hanso, by the Others. I mentioned that there are two ways to the basement. You should split up. Make the Others confused. When you get down to the basement, ii the other person isn't there, you must keep running. Better tat one of you gets out of this, then none."

"Why are you doing all this?" sawyer cocked an eyebrow.

Alex removed her gun and pointed it at Sawyer. She leaned over him. "I need you to hit me and steal my gun. Try not to use it though. You don't want to attract attention. So, only shoot if you're shot at. So it doesn't look like I just let you go, you're going to hit me, James. Give me a concussion, break every bone in my body, I don't care. I won't take it personal." She laughed.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kate sat up.

"No, I can't do that. They might come after you harder. Besides, isn't good to have friends in the mist of the enemy? They won't find out. Oh by the way, at the end of your journey through the underground tunnels…..There is a door…there are three keys you need to open it."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about,"

Alex was annoyed. "Well, whatever. You just have to hit me. Okay? Before the doctors come."

Sawyer grabbed her gun and hit her over the head with it. He punched her in the face, and she went to the ground. "You know," said Sawyer, holding the gun in his hand, "that didn't feel as good as I had hoped."

Kate and Sawyer ran to the doorway. Kate took a deep breath. She peered through a small vent in the wall. There were four guards. "Four of them…we can take them. If we do it quickly enough."

Sawyer bent down and picked up some of Alex's grenades. "Oh yeah….Okay, you go right, I'll go left, it's more dangerous—I mean, that way I get to go run across a catwalk and have people shot at me, and get to have all the fun!"

"Funny….alright sawyer…on three….1….2….3!'

Neither one of them moved.

"Ugh…" Kate laughed. "Wanna try that again?"

"No, let's just go!"

Sawyer kicked down the door. The two ran out! Sawyer nailed a man with the butt of his gun, while Kate punched out another one and stole his gun. She suddenly felt Pickett grab her from behind! But Sawyer was too quick. He kicked Pickett hard in the head, and turned around to punch the fourth guy in the face. He stomped the man's skull into the tile floor!

"It's all about stealth, Kate," Sawyer smiled, turning left down the hall.

He quickly followed every direction Alex gave him. He seemed to be unstoppable! He shot a man in the leg, and knocked him out with his boot! And suddenly, he found himself at the door to the catwalk. He slammed the door open, and sprinted to the opposite door, that seemed nearly 500 yards away

Sawyer ducked, crawling his way now, as bullets rang whistled all around him.

"HEY BABY! YOU WANT ME?" Sawyer roared, throwing three grenades down as bullets whistled right by his ear. The grenades when off one by one.

"COME ON1 IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" he shouted! "BRING TI, BABY1 BRING IT! I'LL THESE ARE GOING TO FALL LIKE SNAKES ON A DINNING ROOM!"

He got up, and threw six more grenades, drawling the Others back. Sawyer made a mad dash to the door, and ran down the long railway.

After almost five minutes he finally reached the end! He saw a figure approach him!

"SAWYER!" she cried, running into his arms. "You're alive! Is that what they call stealth these days?"

Sawyer laughed. "Yeah..Wow…I live for this, don't you Freckles?"

"Yeah, but we ain't out of it yet, brother." Kate led him o a vent on the ceiling. "We have to climb that and hope it doesn't lead us into somewhere else we don't want to be. Hey, don't you think that it as all kind of easy?"

"Only because we're so good, Freckles!" Sawyer gave a hard laugh. He climbed up the vent and held out his hand to help Kate. Kate took it and Sawyer pulled her up.

"Thanks," Kate smiled. Sawyer was already crawling, but stopped so Kate could catch up. "Hey, why don't you think they took us the first time we meant them? Why did they killed Jack? I she really…."

Sawyer turned to her. There was hardly enough room to sit upright inside the vent, but you could do it. So he sat there, and grabbed her shoulder. He started talking to her as if he were a Captain in some war, and she was is Private. "He's dead, Kate. I'm sorry But we have to do this, okay? You just stick close to me. He showed her his gun. "I'm going to keep you safe. I'm going to take care you. Alright? Just stay with me. I and the doctor were never that different. Just don't go mental on me now, okay?"

"Yeah…" Kate said, her face turning red, wiping a tear form her eye.

"Don't break down on me, now. It ain't' time for grieving. It's time for running. Then we can grieve. Just relax. I know what I am doing. Alright?"

"Yeah….sure…."

Sawyer crawling again, all along humming silently, "Redemption Songs."

"We're never going to get this done, Jack. I need you to wake up,"

Jack's eyes opened. He was again, chained up to the chair. The same chains, chair, and the same glass wall

He felt as if his every bone in his body had been chopped into pieces, and burned into a fire. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a cough. He looked down at a blood stained, and torn up shirt. He tried to speak again, but he only let out a gasp.

"Yeah, your going to feel a bit weak, Jack, I'm sorry we had to do all this, pretend to kill you and all. You're not going to talk for a bit. I was a prisoner once. So trust me, I know the feeling. My life was in your hands…now your all in mine. Oh, by the way, your friends left you here. Well, not really."

Henry put on a white glove and examined Jack's neck. "Relax I'm just looking for…things. I put you all under drugs. James and Kate had a little dream. They saw you dead, Jack, which is what you might be in a few minutes. And oh.. they kissed. Cute couple by the way. I was always rooting for you to get her though. It's a Matrix sort of thing. You hook up people a computer, and control every image. Alex was hooked up to that thing, and pretended to just let them go…in exchange for us not cutting them open and all of that. We took out of the computer, laid them on the bed, had Alex let them go….and….we put on a fine how. I hope they didn't think it was too easy. What they don't know is they are going to do exactly what I want them to do. Just like your pal John…and Mr. Eko."

Jack opened his mouth.

"yeah I know," Henry laughed. "Henry's been a bad boy. I'm a meany. " Henry started laughing, but his face turned very cold a instant later. "So, here's what you're going to do. I'm taking you where their going, and you're going to do whatever I say."

"There's nothing you can say that would ever make me….one….of…you…"

Henry's manner went form coldness, to anger. But he did not seem in a killing mood. His manner was more a manner of urgency, then anything else. "Yes I do Jack. I have Aaron who will never see his mother again that says you will do what I say. I have your girlfriend and the cowboy that I can blow up in a snap, that says you will go where I tell you to. I have your whole team bent on the brink of death and insanity, that I can destroy with one word, that says you will shoot wherever I tell you to shoot. This is my island, my game, and my rules."

""When will you kill me?"

"One thing at a time, Jack"

NOTE So, I had some writer's block on this chapter. But once I started writing, it came to me. I'm sorry for those who hate me for not killing jack, but I'll make it up to you. The next person who gets the bucket will truly kick the bucket, so to speak. And it won't just be just one of those new characters.

Speaking of new characters, next chapter, hopefully, will be a Kelly flashback. We will see the boat crash and everything after it, according to her eyes. I really want people to start to get connected to these folks, especially Kelly…because, if you didn't notice, she went crazy lol! And although, some other people will obviously go crazy, I want people to feel something for her in the coming story.

Anyway, I'm really not sure how people will take this chapter. But it was a lot of fun. And, even though this story takes place in 2004, I couldn't help taking a jab at _Snakes on a Plane_. Sawyer must have written it or something lol!

Again, thank you so much for your reviews, and constant advice! You have no idea how appreciative I am. Anyway, if you get the time, you're welcome to reviews. I don't mind critics…I'll take It like Alex loll!


End file.
